Each Other Together
by LovingNinja
Summary: A young woman approaches Duelo. He wants to know more about women. She wants to know more about men. With the most innocent intentions to satisfy her own curiosity, is she making a mistake that may cost her her friendship with this man? DueloXOC. MATURE CONTENT. Not in the name of smut but literature.


**I do not own Vandread in any way. This universe will be a mix of the anime and the manga. I do own my own character Misha Velmner (age twenty, just petite). Please READ and REVIEW! Thank you!  
**

**WARNING: Mature Content (not so much in this chapter, later chapters yes)  
**

* * *

She hid around the corner, violet eyes gazing through her vibrant light blue hair, held back in pigtails, ending at her shoulder blades, covered by the tiny long bell-sleeved gray jacket that exposed her navel, her knee-length deep-sea blue skirt, the edge bordered in a vibrant green clinging to her thighs as she braced herself, feet planted firmly on the floor less she run away. Her shoes were plain, dull brown, save for the purple that wrapped about the roof and soul of her feet. Her cheeks were flushed as she watched him, curious…curious…curious…

"Hey, Misha!"

"Eek!" the young woman screeched, before quickly turning around, hand over her tiny chest as she frowned with tears in her eyes. "Hibiki! Don't scare me like that!"

"Scare you?" the young man rose a brow. "I was just saying 'hi'."

"Well, you _still _scared me!"

"What's all of the commotion out here?"

"Eep!" Misha covered her mouth with her hand before turning swiftly around once more to see Duelo suddenly standing before, leaning over slightly in wonder as he hovered above the shorter two. "Er, Mr. Duelo! Hi!"

Scowling, Hibiki crossed his arms in front of his chest, "The 'commotion' is Misha losing it completely. She was just standing here and when I said hello to her she freaked!"

"Hibiki!" the young woman glared, making a fist but not daring to use it. "Like I said you _scared_ me."

"Standing out here?" Duelo echoed, raising a brow. "Is something wrong, Misha? Are you feeling unwell?"

"Eh? Oh, well… Not…exactly…" Misha's cheeks turned red as her chin sunk into her collarbone, her shoulders reaching her ears. "I can come back later…"

"You're a little red there," a cool tanned hand slipped under her bangs, pressing gently against her forehead. "Are you sure you don't need me to look you over?"

Misha's heartbeat went rapid, drumming in her ears as she stepped back, tearing away from the man-beast, cheeks growing brighter as her eyes met his, "I'm sure! See you later!" Turning completely on her heel, Misha scrambled down the hallway, knocking Hibiki over in the process, causing a curse to fly from the young man's mouth as he leaned against the wall.

"Seriously, women are so weird," he groaned.

* * *

Several hours past, and it was starting to get, what one would call on the ship, late. Just as fidgety as before, young Misha looked around the corner of the hallway, looking to her left and right before continuing down to the sickbay. Stepping up to the room, her steps faltered, staring straightforward, mentally urging herself, and within moments she entered.

Hearing the steps, the doctor turned to face his visitor, a clipboard in hand with a pen in mid-scribble. He gave a small smile, "You came back."

"Y-Yes," the young woman nodded, hands hiding behind her back coyly as she hesitantly walked towards him, leaving a comfortable amount of space between them.

"Shouldn't you be in bed by now?"

A light frown reached Misha's lips, "I'm not a child."

Duelo gave a short laugh, "Right, my apologies." He set the clipboard and pen down to the side atop one of the monitors, a hand in his pocket, "What brings you here, Misha?"

Once more, the blush settled against the bluenette's skin, her eyes darting to the floor before back up at the man. "I, well…I…I…" Suddenly her eyes clenched, hands turning into fists at her sides and she shouted, "I want to see your body!"

A moment passed in silence, the young woman's heart thudding in her ears. The man before her rose a brow, "Excuse me?"

"Um," Misha's eyes peeked open, her posture crumbling with her growing timidity. "You men, your body structures are different from us women, right? I…just want to see with my own eyes. I…would like to study you."

Duelo paused in thought, brow raising just a bit more, "I see. And, why does it have to be me?"

"Because you're curious, too, right?"

"About what?"

"About the bodies of females. You want to know more about us like medical studies."

A smirk crawled atop Duelo's lips, "Indeed. I would like to find out more, as a scientist."

Spine becoming erect, brows furrowing and eyes shining wide, "Then, study me. I'm curious about men, and you're curious about women. Let's research each other together."

A hand cradling his chin, Duelo hummed a note as he mulled the idea over in his head. Many of the women still didn't want too much contact with him, when it came to their bodies. He sincerely wanted to study them to the full capacity, but he had no subjects. He couldn't even examine their breasts without a fight. "All right, I agree," he spoke finally.

"R-Really?" Misha's brows rose in disbelief before she smiled, taking hold of the man's hand and shaking it with both of her in gratitude. "Thank you, Mr. Duelo! Thank you!"

"Thank _you_, Misha, for giving me a subject to study," he bowed his head, and the young woman giggled.

"A-All right…then…" she pulled back, a hand flying to her burning cheek. "Should we start tonight, or…some other time? It'd probably be best not to let the other girls find out. They'd flip."

"Is that so? Then, I will do my best to keep this between us. As for when we should start, it shouldn't be too bad to begin a bit tonight. But, just a tad. I have some samples from Hibiki and Bart that I need to look over tomorrow."

"Okay," Misha nodded, walking over to the sickbed and, with a hop, sat upon the edge, patting it down with her hands at her sides as she looked down at it. "This isn't too comfy, is it?" she mumbled before looking up at the other who was staring at her, as if waiting for something. "Um, how about, we do this together? Like, today, I'll take off my top and so will you and that's all we'll do for today."

"Is touching allowed?" Duelo questioned seriously. "It's rather difficult to analyze anything completely with the eyes alone."

"True…touching…is allowed…then…" cheeks bright red, the bluenette's eyes fell as her hand reached up to unzip her jacket, shrugging off the sleeves in the process, revealing a loose half-cut sleeveless top, barely filled with her petite breasts. Arms trembling, her hands went to the bottom of her top, but paused. "You, too," she urged, refusing to go forward until that man at least removed his coat.

Understanding the situation quickly, Duelo pushed his coat off, unzipping the top of his uniform and removing his arms, completely revealing his torso. "You're shaking," he stated simply. "Are you nervous for some reason?"

Eyes, having become slowly familiar with the flatness of a male's chest was becoming taken in with the structure itself. She swallowed, throat dry, "A…little…I'm just…more excited and anxious. Something so new and interesting, my adrenaline is…"

"I see," the man smiled. He understood that feeling. Humans were so interesting, anyone who exchanged even one word with him would tell you he's said that and truly believed it.

Releasing a nervous laugh, Misha finally pulled her white top over her head, leaving it atop her clump of jacket on the bed, instantly feeling cold from the air conditioning. Forcing her arms to stay by her side and not hide herself, Misha choked out, "Come closer."

Duelo did as he was told, stepping right up to the young woman, in front of her knees. He was still, staring, eyes scaling from her waist to her shoulders, down her arms and the collarbone. "You can…go first…"

"Are you sure," his eyes met hers, and she nodded.

"Since it was my proposition, I'd like to gain your trust by letting you touch first."

"And, you trust _me_?"

"I do."

"Despite being a man?"

"You are not a bad _person_."

A smirk stained Duelo's lips as he bobbed his head in acknowledgement of the young woman's words. His hands reached out, gripping her waist, noticing the slight curvature of her form, the softness of her skin. Slowly the palms of his hands worked to the sides of her ribs that he could almost feel under her skin. His thumbs stroked the flesh several times, beside her breasts and earning a flinch and a giggle. "Something wrong?" he stopped, looking up at her once more.

"N-No, it just tickled. You may…continue."

His eyes then lowered to her breasts, smaller than some of the others' who wore more revealing clothes, like Jura. He cupped them, gaining a shriek and making his hands pull back reflexively. "Is something the matter, this time?" he queried.

"Erm," Misha's arms had covered her chest, eyes tearful. "It was just, you were holding them too hard. It hurt."

"Hurt? So, women's breasts are sensitive?"

"Well, it depends on the person," violet eyes flew to the ceiling in the thought. "Some have better resistance, others, like me, are more sensitive. Though, because you men seem to have a bigger build than us women, perhaps your 'gentle' is actually very painful to women, and not just me."

"Fascinating," Duelo glanced down at his hands, flexing his fingers and seeing the palm tense, hearing his heart in the back of his mind. "May I try again?"

* * *

**To Be Continued...!**

**I hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you for reading!  
**

**~LovingNinja~  
**


End file.
